The present invention relates to data processing terminals and is directed more particularly to data processing terminals that include smectic liquid crystal flat panel visual displays.
Prior to the present invention the displays used in office data processing terminals have included cathode ray tube type displays which have various disadvantages including size and lack of tolerance to high levels of ambient lighting.